El final es siempre la mejor parte
by Martucky96
Summary: *Dedicado a una gran amiga* Como todos bien sabemos, lo mejor de una película es su final, pero todos siempre queremos más aun. En esta pequeña historia que ha salido de mi cabecita descubriremos de la mano de nuestr querida Beca como fue la noche después de ganar los ICCAs. Fic de dos capitulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas! Este es mi primer fic por esta zona, así que no seáis muy malvados conmigo y me hagáis muchas criticas. Llevo siglos sin escribir, así que estoy bastante desentrenada.**

**Antes que nada quiero dejar bien claro que esta historieta está totalmente dedicada y escrito por una amiga mia a la que quiero muchísimo que cumple añitos este mismo viernes. La he escrito para ella, porque sé lo que le gusta esta película y realmente espero que le guste (yn)**

**Bueno y no quiero aburriros mucho con el comentario inicial y prefiero dejaros leer este pequeña historia que consta de dos capitulos, el segundo quiero subirlo el viernes. Espero que os guste y los reviews siempre son bien recibidos :P**

**Un besazo! :)**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente está pelicula ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo lo hacen las escenas que aparecen que son salidas de mi loca cabecita :)**

* * *

Estoy debajo de los chorros de agua de la ducha, cantando como suelo hacer, cuando un recuerdo cruza mi mente, el día que chloe me asaltó aquí. Fue en esta misma ducha en la que me encuentro ahora. Mientras las imágenes de ese momento inundan mi cabeza me descubro cantando titanium.

Las cosas han cambiado tanto desde entonces, yo he cambiado demasiado incluso. He pasado de ser la típica chica antisocial sin amigos que se pasa el día encerrada en su habitación con los cascos puestos haciendo mezclas al máximo volumen posible a ser una chica que apenas consigue un rato para hacer sus propias mezclas, solo tengo tiempo para preparar la mezclas para las Bellas. Ahora que ya Aubrey confía más en nosotras y nos deja participar en las decisiones el montaje de la música ha quedado en mi cargo. No me quejo en absoluto por el trabajo extra, me alegra que al fin Aubrey me haya dado la confianza. Antes de empezar una nueva mezcla quedo siempre con Chloe para que me ayude, no quiero alejarme mucho del estilo de las bellas.

Mientras sigo recordando todo lo sucedido estos últimos meses y empiezo a cantar el estribillo escucho a dos duchas una voz muy familiar y el dejavu me invade. Acabo de cantar la canción con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esta es nuestra canción, me alegro tanto de haber conocido a Chloe, es lo mejor que me ha pasado, es como la hermana que nunca tuve, me cuesta imaginar mi vida sin ella. En estos meses nos hemos hecho grandes amigas.

Cierro el agua y me seco un poco antes de ponerme el albornoz y salir de ahí en dirección a mi habitación, no sin antes pasar por delante de la ducha de chloe.

— Nos vemos luego en el autobús.

— Sí—responde ella—. Acuerdate, 17:30. No llegues ni un minuto tarde o Aubrey probablemente te decapite.

— Lo sé, tranquila que no correré el riesgo.

Voy por los pasillos secándome el pelo con la toalla hasta llegar a mi dormitorio. Al entrar me encuentro a Kimmy Jin con unos amigos de su club.

— Agh, la blanca ya está aquí—dice con su habitual tono. A veces me saca de mis casillas su actitud, pero prefiero ignorarla. No entiendo porque una persona con tanto desprecio por la gente blanca ha venido a Estados Unidos a estudiar, si tanto adora a Corea y a su gente, que se vaya ahí. Buff… Beca respira, no te estreses ni nada. Tú ahora solo debes concentrarte en la final que es esta noche.

Cuando he inspirado ya y he conseguido relajarme un poco me he percatado que seguía de pie delante de la puerta con mi "queridísima y agradable" compañera de dormitorio y todos sus amigos mirándome. Ellos se levantan en el momento que entro a la habitación y se van dejándome sola. Entonces empiezo a vestirme y arreglarme para el gran evento. Abro y mi armario y mi gran problema empieza de verdad, ¿qué me pongo para esta noche?

* * *

— ¡Woah, Beca! Estás que te sales—dijo Cynthia Rose una vez acabe de arreglarme—Mas te vale no acabar hoy detenida porque como acabes en la cárcel así… Hoy si consigues esa perra que se te escapó la última vez.

— ¡Anda ya! No te rías de mi a mi costa.

— Tiene razón, Beca. Estás que rompes—añade Amy la gorda.

— Sí, claro. Lo que digáis. Bueno, ¿y vosotras que vais a llevar?

— Yo traigo mi ropa aquí—dice Cynthia Rose cogiendo la mochila que había dejado entre sus pies y la esquina de la pared.

Amy también coge una bolsa que ha traído y ambas se disponen a cambiarse mientras yo aprovecho para revisar por última vez el mix que cantaremos esta noche y también hago mis calentamientos. Una vez estamos todas arregladas ya salimos a buscar el bus. Amy vuelve a conducir, así que Cynthia y yo la vamos a acompañar a buscar nuestro medio de transporte hacia la victoria en el Lincoln Center. Es lo minimo que puedo hacer al haber venido las dos rápidamente a mi llamada de urgencia por mi problema de vestuario.

* * *

— ¿Se puede saber donde diablos están Cynthia Rose y Beca?—dice una Aubrey histérica, al borde de un parada cardíaca ya—. Son las 17:37, llegan super tarde. ¿Y Amy? No creo que se tarde tanto en ir a buscar un simple autobús, ¿no?

— Quieres calmarte, Bree—dice Chloe—Vi a Beca antes en las duchas, y me ha dicho que estaría aquí clavada, seguro que si aun no llego está al caer. Y bueno Amy y Cynthia seguro fueron juntas a por el bus y pudieron pillar caravana o algo.

— ¡Mirad!—grito-susurró Lilly.

— Es el autobús—remarco lo obvio Stacie—Amy ya está aquí.

— Me siguen faltando las otras dos—dijo cada vez más histérica Aubrey—Te juro que voy a acabar con ellas, esta no la cuentan como que me llamo Aubrey Posen.

El autobús al fin llega a su altura y pega un frenazo típico en Amy, da bastante miedo su manera de conducir. La puerta se abre y se ve a Beca y Cynthia ahí de pie guapísimas y listas para actuar.

— ¿Alguien ha pedido un autobús…—empezó Cynthia.

— …Con destino a la gran victoria?—acabó Beca.

— ¡Próxima parada: el Lincoln Center!—exclamó desde el asiento del conductor amy la gorda.

— Llegáis tardísimo, no vamos a llegar por vuestra culpa—gritó Aubrey.

Enseguida Chloe la cogió y la obligo a hacer algunas de sus respiraciones de yoga, se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y como eso pasara, podría llegar a repetirse lo del año anterior, y eso es algo que ninguna de ellas quería que pasara.

Todas subieron al autobús cogieron sus habituales asientos y empezaron a ir hacia su próximo destino, mientras ensayaban, Aubrey no podía evitar seguir siendo como era y tranquilizarse un poco.

* * *

¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Nosotras, las Bellas de Barden, somos el primer grupo de acapella totalmente femenino que lo consigue! ¡Hemos hecho historia! ¡HEMOS GANADO!

Rápidamente todas las velas subimos al escenario, Amy la primera gritando como una loca: "Chupaos esa, hemos ganado. Y mirad, ¡al fin hago carrera vertical!". Todas subimos detrás suyo cuando ella ya tiene el trofeo en sus manos y la abrazamos mientras reimos. Todas estamos eufóricas. Después todas pasamos a abrazar a Aubrey también y nos damos un abrazo conjunto cuando entonces Aubrey le dice algo al oído a Amy, Cynthia y Chloe. Ellas asienten y de repente Amy me pasa a mí el trofeo y mientras lo cojo entre Cynthia, Chloe y Aubrey me levantan del suelo, todas las demás al ver lo que intentan hacer las ayudan mientras yo grito al verme a tantos metros del suelo. Mi grito se oye por todo el auditorio y ella empiezan a gritar mi nombre mientras me mantean. Yo estoy aterrorizada, con miedo de caerme en cualquier momento pero al final consigo llegar al suelo entera y todas nos vamos del escenario y vamos directamente a celebrar la victoria.

* * *

Buff… Estoy agotada. Miro el reloj, las tres de la mañana. Mientras abro la puerta de mi habitación repaso el día de hoy. Ensayo con las Bellas, mi turno en la radio, el momento "deja vu" en la ducha, la actuación, el beso con Jesse, la victoria, la fiesta… Demasiadas cosas en un solo día.

Al fin consigo abrir la puerta y noto algo raro, Kimmy Jin no está en su cama durmiendo. Entro a la habitación a oscuras hasta mi mesita donde enciendo mi pequeña luz y tiro mis zapatos y mi bolso a cualquier lugar de la habitación ya los buscaré por la mañana. Me empiezo a desabrochar la camisa cuando de repente oigo que la puerta se cierra. Doy un respingo con el cual me giro para ver que pasó, cuando veo una silueta que se empieza a aproximar hacia mi, pero aun no puedo distinguir su rostro por la oscuridad. De repente se para antes de que consiga reconocerlo y me dice una única frase.

— Última lección y la más importante que debes aprender sobre el cine, el final siempre es la mejor parte—dice esa persona misteriosa antes de capturar mis labios con pasión.

* * *

**Bueno, que tal? Os gusto? Espero que si.**

**Recordad que los reviews son muy bien recibidos ya sean criticas constructivas o elogios a mi grandisimo talento (XD sé que de esos no obtendre nada) Y como ya dije, esto no queda aquí, hay otro capitulo el cual quiero tener el viernes ya y publicarlo.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme :)**

**Hasta el viernes! **


	2. ¿Final o comienzo?

**Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday my crazi friend! happy birthday to youu!**

**xD. Muchisimas felicidades cariño! :) **

**Espero que hoy lo pases genial y que este año que te espera lo vivas al máximo y seas muy muy feliz.**

**Te quiero mucho cariño, gracias por estar siempre ahi :***

* * *

Jesse y yo estamos besándonos, apoyados ya contra la cama. Poco a poco va impulsándome hasta que quedo atrapada entre su cuerpo y el colchón. Noto un roce gélido en mi cadera. Doy un respingo al tacto. Pero enseguida Jesse vuelve a besarme y mientras estoy distraída aprovecha para introducir su mano por debajo de mi camisa, sin vacilar esta vez. Poco a poco va acariciando mi espalda hasta llegar a tocar el cierre de mi sujetador. Su mano desaparece de mi espalda y sus dedos se centran en desabrocharme la camisa sin dejar de besar mis labios. Una vez ha acabado con el último botón empieza a deslizar la suave tela por mis brazos rozándome toda la piel que encuentra provocando una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. La camisa acaba en algún rincón desconocido de la habitación junto con mis zapatos y el bolso. Nuestros labios vuelven a unirse un segundo antes de que Jesse pase a besar mordisquear y succionar mi cuello, intentando dejar una marca. Eso envía una oleada de placer por todo mi cuerpo y me esfuerzo en reprimir un gemido. Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta y se puede apreciar la silueta de una mujer no mucho más alta que yo y de pelo claro.

— Uy, perdón—dice mi pelirroja amiga, a la que acabo de reconocer al oir su voz—. No sabía que estábais ocupados, mejor vuelvo cuando no moleste…

— No, tranquila Chlo, no pasa nada—me apresuro a decirle antes de que se vaya.

— En ese caso…—dice mientras empieza a aproximarse hacia donde nos encontramos.

Se acerca hasta a mi, dejando su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía y mira a Jesse. Entonces sus labios se impactan con rudeza pero a la vez delicadeza sobre los míos. Noto su lengua rozar mi labio inferior, pidiéndome entrada. Abro levemente la boca y unos segundos después noto su lengua explorar mi boca. Escucho a Jesse a nuestro lado bufar, le gusta lo que está viendo. Entonces mi lengua empieza a jugar con la de Chloe mientras nuestras manos exploran el cuerpo de la otra por encima de la tela. Toco su culo, ella mi espalda. Sin perder nunca la unión de nuestros labios. Hasta que necesitamos coger aire. Entonces Jesse aprovecha para besar primero a Chloe y después a mí. Seguimos besándonos y poco a poco vamos quedándonos los tres sin ropa.

* * *

Abro los ojos, el sol reluciente entra e ilumina toda la habitación. Me muevo para desperezarme debajo de las sabanas cuando noto una extraña sensación. Levanto la tela que me cubre y veo que estoy completamente desnuda, ¿por qué?

Intento recordar todo lo sucedido el día de ayer. Me levanté, ensayé con las Bellas, canté con Chloe en las duchas, fuimos a la final, ganamos y luego fuimos a celebrarlo. Recuerdo que Aubrey y Chloe consiguieron alcohol para todas, ya que son las únicas que pueden comprarlo legalmente. Todas bebimos bastante y estuvimos bailando cantando y bebiendo sin parar hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Volví a mi habitación y entonces ahí había alguien y nos besamos. Recuerdo también alguien pelirrojo con pelo largo, una chica, ¿Chloe? No puede ser, ¿verdad?

Agarro más fuerte las sabanas alrededor de mi cuerpo y me incorporo para ver si encuentro a Chloe. Al moverme siento alguien a detrás mio, me giro y me encuentro a un hombre dándome la espalda. Me inclino y compruebo que es Jesse.

Entonces empiezo a recordar los que paso ayer en la final. Al acabar la actuación fui directa hacia él y lo bese. Intento recordar más, pero eso ya me cuesta bastante más, lo recuerdo todo un poco borroso y además me duele mucho cabeza. No debí beber tanto anoche, no estoy acostumbrada. Mientras me esfuerzo por recordarlo todo noto unas manos que me agarran por la cintura y me enganchan contra el cuerpo de Jesse.

Sus labios depositan un suave y delicado beso en mi hombro.

— Buenos días, princesa—me dice con el tono más dulce que puede poner a causa de su aun notable somnolencia—. Lo de anoche fue genial.

Me quedo quieta sin moverme ni saber que decir, aun no acabo de recordar bien lo de anoche. Como caído del cielo, mi angel de la guarda llama a la puerta.

— ¡Beca, levántate ya! ¡Hace media hora que tendría que haber llegado! ¡Aubrey te matará!

— ¡Mierda!—exclamo de golpe al oir a mi compañera de actividades. Tiene razón, Aubrey me mata—¡Ensayo con las Bellas, lo siento se me olvidó!

— ¿Te tienes que ir, Bec? ¿Justo ahora?-dice de repente Jesse.

— ¿Beca? ¿Estas con alguien?

— ¡No!—digo rápido—. Calla, por favor—le digo moviendo únicamente los labios para que nadie me oiga. Noto que va a hablar y rápidamente le tapo la boca.

— Ve tirando, Ashley. Ahora mismo me visto y salgo pitando para allá.

— De acuerdo, pero no tardes más. Aubrey está más que furiosa.

— Sí—digo y oigo como sus pasos se alejan por el pasillo. Suspiro.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? ¿Por qué me has tapado la boca?—dice Jesse algo ofendido.

— Es una larga historia, pero resumiendo. Si quiero seguir siendo una Bella no puedo estar contigo, tenemos terminantemente prohibido mantener relaciones sexuales con un Treble.

Antes de que diga algo más acabo de vestirme le doy un fugaz beso en los labios y salgo corriendo de la habitación gritándole un "Luego nos vemos".

* * *

Bufff… Cuando he llegado Aubrey estaba roja de la furia. Ahora al fin ha conseguido calmarse y hemos empezado a practicar, escoger nuevos temas, los arreglos que habría que hacer y el tipo de coreografia que debería haber. Mientras las chicas discuten sobre la canción que quieren, mi mente vuelve a los acontecimiento de anoche, unos recuerdos que consiguen sonrojarme de una manera impresionante.

Jesse me besó y me trató super dulce y cariñosamente anoche. Acaricio y besó todo mi cuerpo y me hizo el amor como nadie me lo había hecho nunca. Me hizo sentir especial, como una princesa. Pero aun así no sé de donde salieron esas imágenes de mi amiga peliroja que tenía en la memoria. No recuerdo que nada de eso pasara anoche. Debió de haber sido un sueño.

— ¡Beca! Tierra llamando a Beca, ¿hay alguien ahí?—me interrumpe justamente Chloe.

— ¿Eh?—digo saliendo de mi mundo y mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué que te parecen estás canciones? ¿Crees que se podría hacer una buena mezcla con ella?

— Buff… No sé, son un tanto diferentes ya no solo de ritmo y compás, sino de estilo. Pero siempre puedo probarlo.

— Pues si quieres esta noche me paso por tu habitación y nos ponemos manos a la obra—dice Chloe consiguiendo que me sonroje ante la idea de estar de noche en la habitación con ella, el sueño que he tenido ha sido muy extraño y aun está muy presente en mi mente.

— No, no. Mejor en otro momento o ya lo hago yo sola tranquila.

— Seguro que ha quedado esta noche—dice Ashley—. Esta mañana escuche una voz masculina en su habitación.

— ¿Ah, sí?—dice Amy la gorda— Que calladito te lo tenías zorra.

— No, Ashley escucho mal, estaba sola en la habitación.

— No te creo—dice esta vez Stacie—. Es más puedo asegurar que esa persona era Jesse, os vi anoche después de la gala. Os besasteis ahí delante de todo el mundo.

— ¿Aca-perdona?-exclamo Aubrey, que volvia de buscar su botella de agua— ¿Jesse, el Treblemaker? ¡Beca!—dice empezando a enfurecerse més que antes aun.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a echar de las Bellas? Por que desde el primer momento supiste que había algo, no es nada nuevo. Y sí, hemos pasado la noche juntos, nos hemos acostado, ¿pasa algo? No creo que acostarte con tu novio sea un delito. Y te voy a dejar más que claro que no pienso dejarle para seguir con vosotras, por mucho que me duela no volver a ser una Bella, pero si algo tengo claro es que no quiero perder la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a Jesse por un absurdo juramento. Así que si así son las cosas, aquí tienes tu estúpido pañuelo.

* * *

Pico a la puerta, rápidamente Benjie me abre y nada más verme me susurra "Está dentro. Mejor os dejo solos" y se marcha. Yo entro y nada más hacerlo lo veo tumbado en su cama con los ojos cerrados tarareando y moviendo los pies al ritmo de la música de modo que si estuviera de pie estaría bailando.

Verlo ahí y encima de esa manera me encanta. No me reprimo y salto encima suyo a besarlo con mucha pasión y con mis manos acariciando su torso por encima de la tela hasta llegar a la comisura de su camiseta. Entonces separo mis labios de los suyos y empiezo a recorrer un caminito hasta llegar a su cuello y dejarle una marca, como la que él consiguió dejarme en la nuca, pero la mia es mas grande y visible. Quiero dejar bien claro que él es MIO y de nadie más.

Una vez he acabado sigo besando suavemente por su cuello mientras voy levantando poco a poco su camiseta hasta que la tiene a la altura de los pectorales, su cuerpo me encanta. No es como el de mi jefe rubio de la radio, pero el pecho de Jesse es perfecto para recorrerlo a besos hasta cansarse, algo impensable, y yo no me reprimo y empiezo a besar hasta conseguir quitarle la camiseta del todo. Entonces paso a besar y jugar un poco con sus pectorales, hasta que el ya no aguanta más y ferozmente me lanza contra el colchón y se pone el encima mio cogiendo el control de la situación. Él no es tan paciente como fui yo y de un rápido golpe me quita la camiseta. Empieza a besar mis labios mientras sus manos suben por mis costados hasta llegar a mi sujetador y entonces pasan a acariciar mis pechos apretando suavemente por encima de la tela. Eso consigue encenderme del todo y no cuando intento reprimir el gemido no puedo y se escapa a un volumen demasiado alto. Eso hace enloquecer a Jesse que pasa a desabrochar mi sujetador y lanzarlo a la otra punta de la habitación.

Sus labios se posicionan alrededor de mi pezón mientras su lengua va jugando con éste lenta y placenteramente. Mientras sus dos manos van acariciándome hasta llegar a mi pantalón, el cual desabrocha y me quita sin parar de jugar con mis pechos en su boca, alternándose de uno a otro. Al volver a subir sus manos por mis piernas ya desnudas roza por encima de mi ropa interior, no sé si accidentalmente o a propósito, pero eso ya consigue enloquecerme a mi y consigo coger el control de la situación.

Le desabrocho el cinturón y desabrocho su pantalón dejándolo rápidamente en boxers, los cuales tienen el mismo destino que los pantalones y mi sujetador. Lo miro a los ojos una ultima vez para poder ver su reacción y entonces paso a probarlo, a saciar mi hambre por él. No para de gemir y intentar evitar chillar, se coge a las sabanas y las aprieta con mucha fuerza. Se le notan todas las venas y tendones de los brazos y manos. La mirada la tiene al techo, hasta que de repente se separa de mi y me coge por la cadera y me lleva hasta la pared mas cercana. Me aprisiona entre el muro y el y noto su mano adentrarse en la única prenda que me queda y un millón de olas de placer empiezan a invadir todo mi cuerpo mientras sin llegar a darme yo cuenta, consigue sacarme esa pequeña tela.

Un calor más potente que el fuego puro se apoderá de mi y grito mientras noto como me contraigo sobre los dedos de Jesse, los cuales no bajan su ritmo hasta un rato después. Entonces me besa fuerte en los labios mientras me lleva hasta el colchón y me deja ahí estirada descansando, mientras va recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con suaves besos y su lengua va jugando de ve en cuando conmigo. Cuando llega al abdomen va bajando un poco más pero antes de llegar, para y pasa a besarme mientras poco a poco se adentra en mi. Sin prisa pero sin pausa, cogemos un ritmo el cual nos resulta a ambos muy placentero. No podemos reprimir nuestros gemidos y incluso algún que otro grito. Una vez acabamos, al besa mis labios una ultima vez antes de tumbarse a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura.

— No sirves como profesor—suelto de repente, rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que había en el dormitorio.

— ¿Y este ataque tan gratuito a que viene?—dice haciéndose el ofendido.

— Pues a lo de anoche.

— ¿Qué pasa con lo de anoche?

— Pues que te equivocaste, los finales no son la mejor parte. Porque esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado y ahora que sé lo bien que me hace sentir no pienso permitir que acabe. Esto solo es un comienzo.

— Te quiero—dice besando de nuevo mis labios, pero esta vez con dulzura, expresando lo que acaba de expresar con palabras—, pero no me equivoque, dije que la mejor parte de las películas es el final. Pero esto no es ninguna película, esto es la vida real.

— Te quiero, Jesse—digo besándolo yo esta vez, hasta que mi alarma suena.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, es la alarma para que no llegue tarde a una clase que tenía ahora.

— ¿Otra vez te vas a ir y me vas a dejar aquí?

— No, era iniciación a la Filosofia y la verdad me gusta más la filosofía que tu y yo podemos crear juntos—digo besándolo de manera que poco a poco voy incrementando el ritmo y empezamos a estudiar una nueva filosofía la cual únicamente nosotros somos capaces de crear.

* * *

Des de aquel día han pasado ya unos meses. Estoy en segundo año de carrera y soy la nueva capitana de las Bellas de Barden. Al día siguiente del enfrentamiento con Aubrey vino Chloe pidiéndome, casi suplicándome que hablara con Aubrey, que solucionara las cosas. Al ir a hablar con ella, Aubrey me dio el diapasón y me pidió que no me fuera del grupo, que quería dejar a las Bellas en mis manos.

Aubrey y Chloe ya se graduaron y para celebrarlo las Bellas montamos el fiestón del siglo. Ahora solo las vemos cuando alguna que otra vez hacen alguna escapadita y se cuelan a nuestros ensayos para ver como lo llevamos con todas las novatas, en verdad solo hay tres nuevas chicas esta año, ya que no habían mas vacantes posibles, pero aun así nunca dejamos de trabajar duro por mejorar cada dia más y no defraudar ni manchar la historia de las que nos precedieron, ellas trabajaron mucho por conseguir su lugar y nosotras no queríamos fallarles.

Sobre Jesse y yo, bueno, en un par de semanas es nuestro aniversario y tenemos planeada una escapadita romántica. Todo nos sigue yendo igual de bien que el primer día y seguimos creando nuestra propia filosofía y cada dia perfeccionando más.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí llega esta loca idea que surgio de mi cabecita como sorpresita para mi amiga, que se lo mucho que adora a esta pareja, aunque sabe que no comparto su idea :P (y quiero dejar claro que sigo pensando igual, el haber escrito esto para ti no ha cambiado nada de nada ;P)**

**Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Muchos besitos para todos :***


End file.
